The Darkness
by HonkingAntelope
Summary: Jackie Estacado, a hitman for the Franchetti crime family, has a price on his head by Paulie Franchetti. Jackie inherites a great power, a dark gift. But upon becoming one with this great power, the greatest sacrifice will have to be made...


**The Darkness is owned by Top Cow, 2K, Starbreeze.**

**This is a fan made story based on the 2K game The Darkness. I do not own any characters in the story (apart from characters in the short story "World War ****One")**

**The Darkness**

_"Tell him I'm coming..." - Jackie Estacado._

**August 5th, 1914 "World War One"**

The Germans were hitting hard, the only chance Anthony's squad has of isolating the trench will be to risk a few casualties. They all knew that. Anthony reloaded his rifle, only a few more bullets.

"We have to get out of here!" Robert shouted over the sounds of gunfire. They could all hear the Germans planning on a flank attack on the small squad,

"OK, look, we need a distraction, Chris, throw a grenade to your south, NOW!" Anthony shouted over.

Chris unpinned the grenade and launched it south of his position, as soon as they heard the explosion, the five men ran for there lives along the trench walk, heading for the open tunnel.

"Quick, c'mon FASTER!" Robert shouted over his shoulder.

"Were near..." Chris was cut off when a German sniper blasted a hole in his eye, Chris just fell and the others couldn't stop, they just ran and ran. German bullets flew across there heads, taking out Paul and Barry as well. Only Anthony and Robert made it to the tunnel. They didn't say a word, there was nothing to say, they just looked at each other and understood. They continued and ran down the end of the tunnel, echoes of cries and gunfire.

"Look, a cave" Robert pointed out a old looking cave, it was actually a old miners pit.

"Lets move it, wont be long until they catch up" Anthony and Robert slowly reached the pit, watching there backs and scouting ahead. No door, just eternal darkness through the pit. Anthony lit his lighter, only able to see one foot in front of him. There was heavy breathing and moaning, the wounded came here for safety. Ten injured soldiers lay on the ground, coughing, some crying, holding pictures of there loved ones. A few corpses of soldiers lay scattered.

"Dont...dont...dont...ta..talk to me...it..i...its here!" The soldier was stroking the floor he lay on,

"My god...these soldiers..." Robert said.

"I thought i seen hell, until i witnessed this" Anthony walked ahead, looking around, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

They both examined the room, horrified by the sounds of crying men, dried up blood patches sprayed across walls. Scratch marks ran across the floor, as if soldiers were pulled and dragged. Bits of clothes and soldier gear lay scattered across the area.

"What the hell happened here!" Robert whispered. Anthony didn't have an answere, but he new it this wasn't normal. Some soldiers started to stand, staring forward. Anthony and Robert turned to see what they were looking at,

"You cast evil, you all spread evil across this world, every bit of sin and hatred you all endure, becomes...me..." A strange figure stood at the end of the minors pit, glowing yellow eyes, raising his hand and pointing at Anthony. Another Hundred eyes appeared behind the weird character, snarling and sniggering. The wounded guards cried of fear, only Anthony and Robert still stood,

"Anthony Estacado, you will be mine, and from this day, every child born in your name, on there 21st year of birth, they will become...me...us...they will prey on the hate...they will be my puppets!"

"Like hell they will!" Robert threw himself towards the creature, protecting Anthony. The creature laughed and the hundred eyes started moving around the pit in fearsome speed. Soldiers screaming in pain, crunches and evil laughter echoed in the mine. Only one light bulb shook on the ceiling. Anthony seen the odd glimpses of creatures jumping and laughing, while they slaughtered every soldier in the room. He didn't want to imagine what these...things were doing to all of these helpless soldiers. Robert fell to Anthony's feet, couldn't speak, his jaw ripped off and blood gashed from his face. He was dead within seconds.

"YOU BASTARD!" Anthony cried, falling to his knees.

"Estacado, I am the Devil, I am God, I am your sins, I am the Darkness!" The Darkness laughed.

Anthony felt a sudden rush, as if molten lava was being forced and injected into his body. He heard cries, screams, laughter, gunshots, every screeching sound of pain swarm in his body. And the last words came from The Darkness itself.

"Embrace The Darkness...Together we will be invincible!"

**83 Years later...**

_That's rights Jackie, revenge_

_use this hate_

_use this anger for revenge_

_use your power!_

Jackie stood against the old, closed down shoe makers factory. The sky fell to night 2 hours ago, raining and thundering, Jackie stood and thought of his next move. Staring at the old cabin opposite the factory, where Paulies boys meet to pick up a package. Jackie took care of their 'Partners' just 10 minutes ago. Flashbacks hit back at him, the images and voices keep reminding him why he should continue.

_Remember why your here Jackie!_

Jackie checked his guns, ready and loaded, the two birthday gifts were custom, graved in Latin, was a sentence that Jackie couldn't translate. He started walking calmly towards the cabin, remembering vaguely the famous four words his dear uncle said. "Now I take from you!" Jackie would never forget that nite.

Jackie kicked the cabin door down, guns already raised as he takes out three guys and before they hit the floor the others jump up and hide behind crates and blind fireing. Jackie still takes down a few more, popping head shot and just slightly injuring a few. His magazines clicked empty.Seven others surrounded Jackie.

"Give it up Jackie boy, you aint getting out here alive and you know it! You shoulda listened to your uncle Paulie, Jackie. Now put em' down, nice and slow"

Jackie walked to the middle of the room, his guns raised as if to surrender. That was the last thing on his mind, these rats didn't have a clue. Jackie smirked and shot out the only light in the cabin. The other mobsters screamed and panicked as a thousand yellow glowing eyes appeared behind there leader. Nothing but countless gun fire and screams echoed within the cabin, only the light off the shots could picture the massacre in that cabin. Jaws being ripped off, torsos shredded, arms and legs torn from there frail bodies. One last mobster was left standing, shivering and crying, two bullets left in his handgun. A creature stalked his movements, from above its prey. It jumped on top of the last remaining man and gorged his eyes out, laughing. Jackie loved it.

"Give a message to my uncle Paulie, tell him im coming..."

**Chapter 1**

**3 Months ago...**

_"Embrace The Darkness..." - The Darkness._

"Hey Jackie, Jackie boy wake up, Jesus are you even still alive ha ha." Tido slapped Jackie on the head, waking him up. All blur and white dots was all Jackie could see, a rush of pain flowed around Jackie's head.

"Haha poor Bastard, hey Mikey, i think little Jackie over here has got his first hang over."

"Rough nite Jackie?" Mikey asked, "Well you better sharpen up Estacado, Paulie just gave us a hit"

"Man fuck the hit, Paulie is already pissed off with us anyway, his gonna cut off our hands, or balls. You know what hes like!" Tido was shit scared of Paulie, well saying that, everyone was.

Paulie was the main man, head of the Franchetti crime family, a real shit head. He does everything just to look after himself, he calls in shipments of drugs to feed his little Dogs - The cops. Hes right hand man Eddie Shrote keeps Paulie clean, there like best friends and no one has the balls to stand up to them. One time Paulie and Shrote were having a game of Tennis with two other men, Paulie called foul, the other two didn't agree, so what happened? Shrote and Paulie decide to torture the two men. Cutting of ears and toes. Over what? A game of tennis! That's the kind of guy Paulie is, and Shrote just crawls all over him like a pathetic dog. As long as Shrote gets his drugs for himself and his boys, and Paulie gets his money and is kept clean, then things will always be good them. The other thing is with Paulie, he never sticks to the Family code. The code is you look after the people, not kill them, you only buy or sell drugs on a last resort, not feed them to your dogs. The code is like a religion, you always stick buy it, but Paulie? oh no, hes different, hes got his own Bible.

"It wasn't our fault Tido"

"That's not the point Mikey, we lost his money, and this hit i promise will be a trap! Jesus Mikey open your eyes"

"Calm down Tido, you worry way too much. Don't he Jackie? you ain't speaking much, too many cocktails hahaha"

Jackie couldn't really hear anything, his head was in too much of scramble to make anything out. They were on the way driving into a tunnel, Mikey was a very impatient man. He sounded his horn, ramming into the backs of cars, scraping past cars, not giving a damn.

"Fuck sake this traffic is pissing me off, hold on" Mikey put his foot down and speeded through into the tunnel. Not even noticing the Cop cars to his left.

"Oh great job Mikey, well done, and just as i was thinking that this fucking job couldn't get any worse, you manage to get the Pigs to chase our asses"

"Well be a man Tido, not a bitch and do something about it!"

Tido pulled out a .45 pistol,

"OK, here's what to do when getting chased by blue Pigs!" Tido started shooting wildly at the following cop cars behind them, "You like that you scum!"

"Goddamn it Tido i didn't mean shoot them!"

"Well what did you mean! Ask them to settle this over a pint!, here Jackie take this" Tido gave Jackie a shotgun and some shells, Jackie couldn't even move never mind shooting at cops. "Well don't just sit there like a retard Jackie, SHOOT!"

"Hold on boys" Mikey said, he cut through to the next lane, "This better fuck them up a bit haha" Jackie still sat in the back, loading his shells into the shotgun.

"Haha, Mikey you Psycho"

Mikey pulled out his own custom handgun, "Aaah Fuck it, Paulie is already pissed off" Mikey also stared shooting at the cops,

"Hey Mikey? Did you see that? There new uniforms?" Tido asked.

"Yeah, oh crap, there Shrotes boys!"

"Shrotes boys? What the...there meant to be on our side! What the hells going on!" Tido shouted.

"I have no idea, just shoot!"

Two cop cars appeared at either side of Mikey's car, Mikey shot to the left while Tido tried to take out the guy on the right, Jackie still hadn't even loaded his shotgun.

"A litte help maybe Jackie!"

"Hold on!" Mikey shouted, he rammed the cop car to his left and the car flipped backwards into three other pig cars behind them.

"Hahahaha Mikey! You crazy bastard!"

The cop on the right slammed into Tidos side, leaving Tido hanging on the side, ahead was an oncoming lorry.

"Tido!"

"Oh fuck!" Tido's last words came to an end as the lorry smashed into his face, killing him instantly.

"Tido! Oh god, oh god oh god. Jackie come to the front. We need to get to the construction site, that's where our hit is, we've nearly lost the cops. Watch out for the workers ahead, they might know about the hit and they'll be armed ok?"

Jackie nodded and finished loading his shotgun. He could just make out construction workers ahead, holding handguns of their own. Jackie aimed ahead and shot while Mikey did as well. One worker dived on top of the front bonnet. Jackie reached over and pumped a shell in his head.

"Oh Chreist, hang on Jackie, a jump ahead, better hold on! oooohhhhhhhhh!..." The car, at full speed, went over the ramp and fell to a 20 ft drop. The car spinned and flipped around.

The car landed upside down, Jackie could hear the scream of pain coming from Mikey around the other side. Jackie was unharmed, not even a scratch, he went to Mikey.

"Hey Jackie, help me up would ya? Look my car, Jesus were lucky to be alive"

"Its ok Mikey"

"Some 21st birthday eh Jackie. I cant even move, I...oh god my leg." Mikey had a metal piece struck this his leg, and was bleeding heavily.

"Look Jackie, I ain't going nowhere. Take these" Mikey gave Jackie his custom guns, the Latin writing shined off the light. "Happy birthday. Look after them beauties ok"

"Thanks Mikey. Look, we don't have to do this. Fuck the hit, we just tell Paulie what happened. With Shrote and Tido."

"Your kidding right, even you know Paulie will kill us on the spot."

"Wheres the hit? How many guys around this dump?"

"I would say there's a max of 20 workers here, and the hit, Glen Flirk, will be at his office at the other side. Be careful ok, these guys are tough, and be wary of more of Shrotes boys."

"OK Mikey, I ain't leaving you here like this, il come back as soon as possible ok"

"No, don't bother, am already good as gone, im feeling cold and all that shit. Its a scary thing Jackie, you know, dying. Just promise me one thing Jackie, Don't fuck up"

"I promise Mikey"

Jackie waited a few more minutes along side Mikey. He eventually stopped breathing, Jackie closed Mikey's eyes and walked through the entrance of the construction offices. Jackie checked his guns and moved on, peeking around every corner waiting to be jumped upon. He came to a elevator, and again felt the rush of pain in his head.

_Soon Jackie..._

What the hell was that? Like some other voice in Jackie. Jackie shrugged off the idea and proceeded into the elevator. He heard two guys talking.

"He said if we see him, we blow his brains out"

"I know i know, but Ive heard he is a crafty man, best Hitman the family has at the minute"

Jackie couldn't be bothered to listen in anymore, he got off the elevator and aimed for one of the workers head, a bullet pierced through his eye, Jackie took cover and hid behind a stack of plaster boards. He popped up and shot the other in the leg, then two shots in the chest. Jackie went through the exit door on the other end of the room, it lead to the outside planning offices, one man was at the top of the stairs, his back turned. Bad idea. Jackie went up behind him, quickly pushed the gun on the top of the mans head and shot and then raised his other gun and shot him in the face. Jackie then slipped behind a steel waste box.

"Oh fuck its Estacado!"

Jackie didn't know how many other workers were around him, but they all had to go down. He blind fired over the steel box, he heard a scream. He then rose up and shot two guys on the chest,heavy fire came from a worker from within a office, must be using a Uzi Jackie thought. After taking down three workers he blind fired again and ran to a closer bit of cover to get a better shot at the Uzi worker. He waited until the worker reloaded and Jackie sprinted forward, he came up close to the worker, smacked him in the face with the butt of his gun and shot him in the head. He went to the next office building, went through the far door and found himself inside a 50 story building, construction work must have started. Jackie peeked around the corner and a bullet flew past his head. Jackie blind fired around the corner. He then steadied himself, he ran around the corner and ducked and flipped over a table, taking out a worker on the way. Two more workers shot and shouted. Jackie took both of them out with a few bullets into there chest and face.

The workers T.V was on, a 'ChanelNewz' reporter was telling the public about a construction shoot out.

"Many pedastrians are complaining and phoning in about, what seems to be, gun fire sounds. We have Jeff Daniels on the scene via Helicopter"

"Yes Jane your right, there defiantly seems to be some sort of shoot out at this site, we had a small glimpse of a look at the main shooter that seems to be, well how can i put it, Killing every construction worker on this site. He has long dark brown hair, a long black leather jacket and seems to be firing two handgun's. We will get back to you soon, he has just walked into the main construction building"

Jackie walked over the construction lift and pressed the button to reach the top floor. As he reached the top, he walked around the corner. At the far door at the bottom of the walkway, a worker slammed open the door and started to shoot. Jackie raced over as close as possible and shot the worker in the leg.

"Where the fuck is Glen and ill kill you fast" Jackie pushed the gun into the workers pelvis.

"Hes just over the walkway through that door!"

Jackie fired three bullets into the workers stomach. He reached the end and got the door, he ran through it, a worker shot from the window above. Jackie climbed upon vent obstacles and reached the window, the worker shot Jackie in the arm, Jackie jumped through the window and landed on top of the worker. He shot five bullets in to the workers face.

"Stupid bastard ruining my jacket!"

There was no more shouting or shooting, for the moment anyway. Glen was just around the corner in his office. Jackie readied his Latin handguns and burst through the door. No glen, no worker's, blood splattered along the back wall and a TV stood on top of a table. It switched on and Uncle Paulie appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Estacado. Lets get to the point you spoiled little brat. All you do is get in my way, you dis-respect me! You fucking rat, do you know any idea of how hard it is to keep business going hmm? You and your family fucking codes, don't work in this century. Your a pain in my ass Jackie boy. But hey, were pals right? Father and son and all that shit. I got something for ya, for your birthday, its in the closet, have a blast"

The TV shut off, Jackie opened the closet door and Glens shot up body was holding a bomb, Jackie ran back through the door and the bomb exploded. Throwing Jackie out of the window and landing at the back of a cemetery.

Jackie Estacado is a hitman. He works for the Franchetti crime family. He spent his young days as an orphan at St. Marys orphanage. When Jackie turned sixteen Uncle Paulie wanted to adopt Jackie. Paulie was low on hitmen, and wanted to start fresh, and thought Jackie was the perfect kid. Paulie brought him up, but they always had their differences. Jackie learned ways off the older members of the family, the right way. Jackie sometimes confronted Paulie about his actions, Paulie always got so pissed off, knowing he would be killed if he did anything to Jackie since he was so young, he took his anger out on other members. Hes a fucking waste of space, and putting a hit on Jackie was the last thing he should of done.

Half an hour later Jackie woke up from his fall, two men talked at the top of the balcony.

"Paulie wants him dead, we find him, we kill him, we get money, is that so hard to understand?"

"Well i kinda like Jackie, Paulie's an asshole even you know that"

"Yeah I know, but we get good cash, even _you_ know that"

Jackie slowly went through the door to his right, no workers or Paulie's men around here yet. Jackie walked on until he came outside to the cemetery. He walked around a statue of an angel, the Latin writing matched his two hand guns.

"He'l be here any minute boys, just be ready"

Jackie hid behind gravestones, there were too many of Paulie's boys here to take on, Jackie had no chance. He spotted the entrance to the downstairs toilets, no cover from where he was now, to those toilets. The only chance he has was just to sprint and hope to god there's someway outta there to get outta this cemetery. Jackie steadied himself and sprinted for the only chance he had.

"There he is! Kill him"

Gunshots fired everywhere around Jackie, he just made it to the toilets, he sprinted down and turned to his left, around the corner there was a dirty stinking bed. A lamp, and a homeless old man standing at the mirrors.

"Whoa man, don't go pointed that gun everywhere, you end up killing someone hahah.." The old man coughed. "The names Carl, I live down here, I call it Angels Paradise"

"Yeah, real nice place, feels homey" Jackie sarcastically said.

"No need to be like that now is there. But i guess your right, smells like Satan's bum hole Ha" The old man coughed again, and lit a cigarette. "Those boys up there seem a little pissed off, i guess you slept with one of their girls or something ey?"

"Yeah, whatever. Is there a way out of this fucking graveyard?"

"Yeah but it back up there, a gate on the right side. Looks like you gonna have to talk to your boys though haha.."

"Great. Thanks."

Jackie turned back, he started to feel dizzy. The same pain again rushed through his head, and the voice stared to talk...

_Its time Jackie...hehahehehaha_

All the lights went out, the hitmen were calling out for Jackie,

_Come Jackie_

_See my power_

_Become my puppet!_

_Embrace The Darkness!_

Jackie fell to his knees as a huge black tentacle broke through his back, it shot forward, smashed a light ahead and hooked onto the wall, it dragged Jackie forward. Another tentacle broke out, blood gashing out of Jackie's back, so much pain flowed through his body. Two Snake-head like creatures then also broke out of his back, appearing at either side of Jackie, screeching and attacked each other, they looked at Jackie, snapping there jaws. Jackie was dragged to the front door.

_Watch this my puppet!_

The Darkness ordered Jackie to watch. Hitmen ran to the door, and as the tentacles and Snake-Heads rose, the hitmen screamed and tried to run back, one tripped over and the Snake pounced upon his head, tearing it apart. Jackie was then lifted up, hitmen running and shooting, the tentacles grabbed one and smashed him into the far wall, breaking his back bones. The left snake reached and grabbed another by the neck, swinging him around like doll and ripped out his throat. The right snake slithered off Jackie's body, its wormed behind a gravestone where a hitmen hid, at the last second the hitman noticed it and it jumped on his face, crunching the mans skull.

Three more hitman still trying to find a way out, one crying, the other two shooting like lunatics.

_Do you like this Jackie?_

Jackie felt a sudden shock and a the two Snake-heads glowed dark blue, a huge black hole emerged behind the last three remaining hitmen, twisting and spinning them around, a tentacle speared through one of them and flinged him into the air. The two mobsters bled through there eyes and died, the black hole stopped and the last mobster, came falling from above and landed on the metal spears, that fenced off a monument. The demonic snakes then started to pounce at the hearts of the dead hitmen.

_Devour the hearts my beauties_

_Make...me...strong!_

A small hole appeared on the ground next to where Jackie stood, a small, gremlin like creature climbed out and looked at Jackie.

_Let me introduce to you a friend_

_We call them, Darklings_

The darkling pointed the gate at Jackie, it climbed over the wall. Jackie went to the gate and seen the Darkling push the car out of the way, and opened the gate.

"Oh my god! What the!" A hitman aimed at the darkling, it jumped up onto him and scratched at bit at the hitman. He screamed and screamed until the Darkling finally put him out of his misery. The darkling salvaged the heart and fed it to the Demonic snake head that lay against Jackie's shoulder.

"I feed the master" The darkling sniggered.

_Keep us out of light_

_WE HATE THE LIGHT!_

The Darkness shouted at Jackie. Jackie felt helpless, under control. The Darkness controlled Jackie.

Jackie made his way to the underground train station. He wanted see Jenny, his one and only love. He also wanted some answers. Whats happened? What is The Darkness?


End file.
